


I Want To Know

by melanoradrood



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, FF.net to AO3, TVD Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: Caroline wakes up the morning after 4x13, in the arms of none other than Klaus Mikaelson. And after this brush with death, she finally knows what she wants. NOT JUST SEX. Three Parts, Klaroline, Complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from FF.net that needed to be on AO3.

Caroline opened up her eyes slowly, unable to believe that she could see light. The last thing she remembered was wishing she could have known… but then her world was filled with darkness.  She wanted to suck in a deep breath of air and feel the spot where Klaus’ teeth had sunk into her flesh, but she was scared to move.  She was being cradled against a warm body, and she could tell from the way the hands wrapped around her arm and side that it was not Tyler.  No, that delicious scent belonged to one man alone. 

When Klaus had stabbed her the night before, then jerked her into his arms, she couldn’t help but to breathe it in.  It was terrifying, feeling her life being drained, but recognizing the warm scent that had always made her feel so safe.  It was like that entire moment was frozen for her.  She couldn’t believe he was doing this to her.  He was killing her.  But she also knew what she had done.  She had pushed him, made him feel alone, and he had lashed out.

He cared.  He was hurt.  She had hurt him.  And never before had that burned so badly.

Every time she was the little blonde distraction, there was a nagging at the back of her mind that she ignored.  She had to ignore it.  She had Tyler, and Elena, and everyone else in Mystic Falls.  They would never forgive her for even playing neutral, let alone choosing Klaus’ side.  And yet still, she couldn’t forget the conversation she had had with Stefan.  They weren’t so different after all. 

She let herself relax into his arms and closed her eyes again, unable to keep the smile off of her face.  He had saved her.  He had slept with her in his arms.  He had chosen to give her life.  He LOVED her.  She had known, for a while, that his feelings for her were greater than they had been at the Mikaelson ball.  She had seen it in the way he looked at her.  The way they had laughed together.  How they had been able to share smiles.  She knew she would be dead if he didn’t feel more for her.

But when he had bit her, she was scared he was too far gone in grief to save her.  She had truly believed that he had hurt him so badly, he couldn’t move on.  That he wanted to punish himself.  First Finn died, and then Kol, all because of the Doppleganger.  And Caroline was scared that he was so far down the path of wanting revenge that not even the love he had for her could save him.  That not even her light was enough to shine into his darkness.

The hands moved slightly, the one on her arm rubbing up and down, while the hand on her waist gripped her tighter.  She could tell from his breathing that he was awake, and she was certain that he knew she was awake as well.  Neither of them said anything, as he continued to hold her against him, and she didn’t move.  If she moved, one of them might say or do something that would result in this ending. She couldn’t get up.  She couldn’t leave him.

Tyler had left her here.  He had asked her to trust him, and she had.  He took her to Klaus’ without saying another word, and just left her there.  He had to know she was dead by now.  Why hadn’t he come back for her?  This was the last straw.  When she had seen Klaus the night before, and asked Tyler to take her home, she couldn’t stand to see the misery she had caused Klaus.  And when Tyler had brought her back, she was so relieved that she would be able to spend her last few moments with him.

Tyler was over with.  She had almost died.  The first time a hybrid bite had nearly killed her, she had realized that there was a possibility for more in this world for her.  Up until that point, she had thought life was over.  That there was nothing more for her to do.  But then HE had come, and promised her  _ genuine beauty _ .

That had been the start of this slippery path.  Had it only been six months since then?  Now, here she was, healed from another hybrid bite, and she realized that at the end of the day, it was Klaus she wanted to be with.  It was Klaus’ face she had missed.  It was Klaus’ arms she wanted to die in.  And she wanted nothing to do with Tyler ever again.

She should say something.  She should do something.  She should… anything.  She pushed herself to breathe normally, and felt her undead heart racing as her mind worked to think of something.  Klaus still said nothing and just held her there, breathing along with her.  Her neck began to ache, and all she wanted to do was twist her head slightly, to look up at him. 

Her tongue darted out from between her teeth and she licked her lips, and then heard the catch of breath.  He hadn’t denied it, the night before, when she pointed out his love for her.  And when he had asked if she could ever forget what he had done… Elena forgot what Damon had done.  And Damon had done far more evil to her than Klaus ever had.  She had known, then, that she could forget everything Klaus had ever done.

A kiss… that was what she had wanted to know the night before.  She had wanted to know what his kiss had tasted like.  In her feverish haze, she had wanted to ask him for a kiss, but she was too scared of being turned down.  Even in her final moments, she was scared of his rejection.  She was still Vampire Barbie, the neurotic control freak teenager she had always been.  A man loved her, and she was afraid in her final moments to have his lips on hers.

And yet here she was, alive.  She was alive, because he had saved her.

Her head turned slowly to look at him, and his eyes… they spoke of sadness and longing.  He was looking down at her, and she stared into his eyes, unable to move any more.  She couldn’t help but let her glance flick to his lips.  Those perfect lips.  She had felt them on her neck the night before, just as he had bitten into her, and she could imagine him kissing her there again, only this time without the pain.

Her eyes glanced back up at his, and they stared at each other.  Neither had spoken, and Klaus had stopped breathing.  It was like he didn’t want any sound to scare her away.  Not this time.  She had almost died without having his kiss, and she wouldn’t be denied.

Caroline looked back down at his lips, and sucked in a breath.  She needed to feel them.  Just once, she had to kiss him.  Tomorrow he could go on his rampage, and she could tell Tyler it was over, but for now, she had to have it.

Before she could even move, Klaus’ lips were on hers, and her eyes shut tight.  Neither of them moved, simply enjoying the feeling of their lips touching, and she held herself there for a moment before he pulled away from her.  No, no!  That couldn’t be it!  She needed more!  This was the Original Hybrid.  The Alpha Male.  She wasn’t going to settle for a peck on the lips.  She wanted, no needed, more.

“You were right, Caroline.  I am in love with you.”

Her heart stopped, and her eyes flashed open.  Their eyes met again, and she couldn’t breathe.  He had just said the words she had never thought to hear.  She could spend a thousand years with this man, and she never thought she would ever hear him say that he loved her, let alone that he was IN love with her.

“I can’t forget everything you have done, but I can forgive you for it.”

It was like the entire atmosphere shifted.  Whereas before, he had been holding her in his arms and caressing her skin, he was now a man of passion and filled with fire.

His lips were on hers, and he had her twisted faster than even her Vampire body could expect.  He was being rough, rougher than even Tyler had been, but she loved it.  It was manly, and possessive, and him.  She was straddling his lap with one hand bruisingly tight on her hip and the other buried in her hair.  He was holding her tight against him while pulling her closer, and her fingers made their way to him as though they always belonged.  She wrapped his blonde curls up in her fingers, and let him control their bodies, not wanting to give him any reason to stop kissing her.

He had more intentions than kissing her, though, as he then flipped them onto the couch and pushed her down into the cushions.  Her hands moved to her shoulders, and she couldn’t help it as she used her Vampire speed and strength to push him up, then against the nearest wall.  There was a crack in the plaster, but she didn’t care.  She had finally tasted his lips, and that was the only thought possessing her mind.

He was still gripping her tight against him, letting her control the kiss for a moment, and she bit that beautiful lower lip enough for blood.  She could taste the faint after taste still in her mouth from the night before, a lasting sign that he had saved her, and she needed more.  Her tongue licked at the spot where she had drawn blood, and it seemed to throw him over the edge.

Klaus twisted them quickly, now her back pushed against the wall, and grabbed behind her knee to lift her leg around his waist.  He ground into her, and she mewled out against his lips as he let his blunt human teeth bite into her lip.  He didn’t draw blood, and she wished for a twisted moment that he would taste her again.  The way that he tasted to her… did she taste the same in his mouth?

He humped against her again, roughly, and she needed to feel more of him against her.  She needed to feel his warm skin on her stomach, and her breasts ached for his touch.  He seemed to be of the same thought as he pulled back, holding her up only with the press of his hips against hers, and ripped her shirt in two.  His lips descended down onto the valley between her breasts, and her eyes shot open again as her hands buried in his hair while she moaned out.  There was no stopping the sounds coming from her lips as he continued.

Her bra soon followed her shirt, and he pulled back to look down at her.  Nervousness got the better of Caroline, and she covered up her chest shyly with her hands.  How many women had he seen over the century?  Surely there were many better than her.

The rough kisses and treatment stopped, but the passion was still there in the gentle way he touched her cheek to bring her eyes back to his.  He then pulled away her hands from her chest, and stared directly into her eyes. 

“Beautiful,” he purred, then kissed her softly on her lips again.  It was all she needed to hear, and tried to push her hips closer to his.  He responded in kind, grabbing both of her wrists in one hand and holding them over her head against the wall.  His free hand wrapped around her other leg to pull her completely up against him, and his head bent to her breasts.

He began lapping at a nipple, then shifting to the other, and he went back and forth while she struggled against his hands.  She wanted to touch him, to feel him, to do something other than feel her nipples being teased and his hot hard core pressed against hers.  She needed friction, something, to throw her over that edge.  God, he hadn’t even touched her down there yet, and she was already ready to burst.

His blunt teeth bit down onto a nipple, and then he left it there, throbbing slightly, while he repeated it to the other one.  There was a dull pain to it, but it only made her want more.  He finally released her hands, and they both instinctively went to his hair.  His lips found their way back between her breasts in one kiss, and then he wrapped his hands around her waist and pushed her back over to the couch. 

He wanted her so badly, but he was still locked in this infernal room.  She deserved a real bed, something more than this.  There was no way he could cross that line.  Not here, with his brother’s dead body in the next room, in a house he planned to burn down soon.  But he had to taste her.  He needed her to fill his mouth, and finally have a glimpse of the thing he wanted most.

She was splayed out on the couch, the ruins of her shirt hanging off her arms, and her hair splayed out on the pillow.  She looked magnificent.  She looked like his queen.  He simply stared at her for a moment, and she lay there panting, looking up at him, and he was torn.  He wanted her, so badly, but could he stop himself from going all the way?  He had to.  He just… those jeans had to come off.

But Caroline had other plans.  She had taken control again, ripping his shirt off this time.  Their arms wrapped around each other and he ran his hands down the skin of her back.  She felt like silk against him, and he relished in the feeling of it.  Their kisses were passionate and crazy, and he pushed her back down onto the couch and followed. 

He unbuttoned her jeans easily, and then slid a finger down.  All he felt was lace, and her cheeks seemed to burn red as he groaned, then slid a finger between her lips.  She was soaked, and when his finger brushed near her clit, her back jerked upwards and a moaned cry came from her lips.  It was all Klaus needed to hear, as he jerked off her jeans and the lacey ribbon she considered underwear.  He dove down onto her, and let his tongue plunge in.

She tasted like heaven.  His tongue flipped down to the bottom of her lips and he lapped at the opening, taking all of the wetness that had been building up into his mouth.  She was thrashing above him, and his hands shot up, one pushing on her hip to hold her down, the other to her nipples.  He pinched and flicked at them both, back and forth, while continuing his long laps.  He didn’t dare go near her clit again.  He knew that would send her over the edge, and he wanted more.

His tongue buried itself into her, and he flicked his tongue up and down, expertly, wishing she would stop thrashing so much so that he could slide a finger into her.  Next time, he would just have to tie her down.  Oh yes, there was going to be a next time, and the torture he had performed for so many centuries was going to take a turn towards pleasure.

Her fingers were gripping into the couch and pillows above her head, and she was crying out, moaning for him, and when his name escaped her lips, he could control himself no longer.  He licked at, and then sucked her clit into his mouth, and she felt as though her entire body exploded.  He sucked harder as her screams grew louder, then he bit down slightly, and she cried out his name, begging him to never stop, telling him that she needed him so badly.  There were near to tears on his face, and as she rode out her orgasm, he continued between sucking and licking at that little pleasure button.

As she slipped down from her high, he removed his hands from her body, and looked up at her.  She had the most glorious look on her face as she stared down at him, a half smile sitting on her lips.  He couldn’t help but to smile back and she blushed prettily.  He loved how she still blushed.

“Beautiful” he purred against her inner thigh, then slid up her body.  She cried out again as the roughness of his jeans rubbed against her tender core, and he smiled as he kissed her again.  She loved the taste of herself on his lips.  It was so strangely erotic, and she had never tasted anything so wonderful.  He gave her a few more pecks, and then repeated himself.

“So beautiful.” 

She nodded, and then bit her lower lip, watching him.  He sat up on the couch and pulled her with him, so she was once again straddling his lap, and pulled her hair to the one side.  She tense up a little as he looked down at the spot he had bit her.  His eyes almost immediately stung with the unshed tears of the previous night, and he kissed the spot tenderly.

“Oh sweetheart, please forgive me.  My anger-“

“Shh,” she whispered against the same spot on his neck, and kissed gently.  She couldn’t help but want to ask, curiosity overwhelming her.

“Klaus… how do I taste?”

She felt more than heard his chuckle, as they continued kissing each other’s necks and shoulders, and his hands continued to rub up and down her back and hips.  “Glorious.  All of you tastes absolutely glorious.” 

She blushed again, and he had to push away the urge to let his fangs drop.  Another time, perhaps, she would let him taste her again, but he had done too much damage the previous day in that regard.  He continued kissing on her shoulder and she was melting in his arms. 

“When I am released from here,” her entire body tensed, “we are going straight to my house, and I am going to ravish you in every room of that house.  You deserve so much more than this couch.  I am going to treat you like the Queen you are, and lavish so much attention on you, you will be sick of me.”

She couldn’t help but giggle, and buried her face into his neck while holding him tight.  His hands stilled for a moment and he pulled her away to look into her eyes.  “My beautiful Caroline.”

His lips met hers again in a soft kiss, and she moaned softly against him.  She could feel him throbbing against her leg and she wanted to give him the same pleasure that he had given her, but she knew this wasn’t the time or place.  She wished for a moment that she had not ripped his shirt, as she wished to put it on, but it had been so hot, tearing his clothing to shreds. 

She pulled away for a moment, and he watched her, questioning, and she flashed over to their clothes and grabbed his shirt, then flashed back.  It was already sliding onto her arms, and she gave him a sly smile, letting the rip down the middle rest between her breasts.  

He gave her another smile, and another kiss, then pulled her tight against him.  They held each other for a while, neither really speaking, and she realized then that what she had wanted the night before… it hadn’t been to know what his kiss had tasted like.  It hadn’t been to know if she could forgive him.  It hadn’t even been to know whether or not he could be saved. 

“I guess… I guess I will know, how it feels, to fall in love with you…”


	2. Chapter 2

Five days.  That was how long it had been that Klaus was stuck in the Gilbert living room.  And Caroline had spent the past two with him.  She had left him for all of two hours total, once to go to his house to get Kol’s coffin and a change of clothes for him, and a second time to return the coffin to the Mikaelson mansion.  She had allowed him a few minutes with Kol’s body before she took it away, and the look of gratitude on Klaus’ face made her heart break all over again for him.

Both times she had been tempted to go see Tyler, but when she came back the second time, still wearing Klaus’ shirt she had borrowed earlier, it had become pretty clear what had happened.  Klaus compelled him to not tell anyone about them, and Caroline wasn’t even upset.  She couldn’t deal with Elena and the rest of her friends right now.  She was doing something for herself for once.  They had no right to judge.

The two days they spent together were better than she had ever imagined possible.  He held her for hours, would draw sketches of her that she embarrassingly posed for, and told her of all the beautiful places in the world.  They shared stories of their lives, discussed their hopes and dreams, and even shared a few more kisses.

But that was all he would give her.  Caroline was growing frustrated.  This was the ALPHA Male.  The Original Hybrid.  As far as she knew, he hadn’t been messing around with anyone since arriving in Mystic Falls, and she was sexually frustrated from just being around him for two days.  Any time she tried to move it further, he would just hold her against him in a hug, then set her back onto the sofa beside him.  It was maddening.

They had tried multiples times for him to leave the room.  She would step through the barrier, and he would reach out towards her, but was stopped each time.  How long could the spell possibly last?  Would it be held until Bonnie returned?  Were they going to force feed him the cure?  The questions were building up in Caroline’s mind, but Klaus wouldn’t discuss this with her.  It was like he was scared of ruining the bubble they lived in by discussing what was going to happen after they left this room.

Klaus was dying to touch Caroline.  He could still remember the many tastes of her on his lips.  His whole being was aching for more, but he had to force himself to resist.  She was so beautiful, so lovely, and so deserving of everything he normally had the power to give her.  Every time she teased him, it was like a sweet torture, and he told himself over and over that once they were out, she would still want him.  

He wouldn’t let her discuss anything with him that might ruin this moment.  He didn’t want to talk about Silas, or the cure, or even the doppleganger.  He had no thoughts for Tyler, or the revenge he should be plotting.  His entire mindset was on making Caroline happy, and any discussion they had could ruin that all.  He was still who he was.  Not even she could change that.  He still had to maintain his position of power in the Supernatural world.  He just hoped she understood that.

They were laying on the couch, him on his back, and she draped atop him when her phone rang.  She glanced at it, sitting on the coffee table, and considered not answering it.  His hands felt perfect in her hair, and she was curled up delicately against him.  Whoever it was, wasn’t important.  Klaus, however, thought otherwise, and sat up.  She was forced to straddle him slightly, and they reached for the phone together.

“It’s Elena,” she whispered, and looked up at Klaus.  He looked down at her, the sadness entering his eyes, and she gave him a kiss to his lips.  He held onto her for a moment, and she pulled back then gave him a smile.

Hitting the answer button, she rested her head on his shoulder so that they could both easily hear what she had to say, regardless of the Vampire hearing.  His arms wrapped around her back and held her tight against him, and she felt as though he was clinging for dear life.  Then again, she knew how vulnerable he was.  Why didn’t he understand she wasn’t going anywhere, no matter what?

“Hey Elena, what’s up?”

“Oh my god, Care, where are you?”

Caroline could hear talking in the background, but it was going a mile a minute and she couldn’t clearly make out all the voices.  “What do you mean, where am I?  I’m still in Mystic Falls.  The better question is where are you guys and why aren’t you back yet?”

“Caroline, something happened.  Listen to me, you have to grab Tyler, and run.  Bonnie was knocked out, and she is going to be ok, but something about the magic, and the barrier.  It isn’t there.”

Klaus and Caroline stared at each other for a moment.  Both of them then glanced at the front door, then back at each other.  Her heart, if it was still beating, would have dropped.  This was the end.  He was going to rush out that door, kill Tyler, then kill Elena and everyone else in this town.  Then he would leave, and go to destroy the Cure.

Klaus, on the other hand, felt his heart rise.  He was finally free.  He could take Caroline from this dreadful town and show her the world.  They could start their lives together.  He would never return to this horrid place save to visit the siblings that were buried here, then show his Queen the life that she deserved.  When they looked back, this would be the moment that they remembered as the start of their lives together.

“Elena, I have to go.  Be safe.”

“Ok, Care.  You too!”

Caroline hung up the phone slowly, then looked up at Klaus, who was looking down at her with the biggest grin on his face.  She wanted to do a double take.  He looked... happy.  She was so confused.  

“Are you ready, love?”

She had no idea what he was talking about, but gave him a nod.  He stood up quickly, grabbed the sketch pad from the table along with his phone and a few other trinkets, then grabbed her hand.  She let him pull her out of the house, and he gave her a kiss on the front porch.  The sun felt bright after being inside for so long, and she gave him a sad smile.

“What now?” Her entire body was shaking, fearing his answer.

Klaus bent down towards her lips again, and gave her a peck.  “Now, we finish what we started the other night.  I did give you my word to ravish you properly, and I intend to do so until you are fully ruined for anyone else.”

Her entire body felt like it was on fire then, and she reached up to pull him back down to her.  They shared another kiss, this one full of tongue and teeth, and she was certain that she would have him right there on the Gilbert front steps if they weren’t careful.  She couldn’t make it all the way to his house.  Not after the past few days of sexual tension rising.

He pulled away from her and gave her another smile, this one adding in that beautiful smirk and glint to his eyes that said he was planning something, and he then pulled her with him at Vamp speed.  They made it to his house and walked inside.  She had left Kol’s coffin in the front room, and the first thing Klaus did was walk up to the coffin and touch it softly.

“I am sorry, brother,” he whispered softly, then turned away from Kol and went back to Caroline.  She gave him a warm smile, almost willing to let him spend a few more minutes with his brother, but Klaus seemed to have other plans.  

He took her hand again and led her upstairs.  She had been up here two days before, retrieving his sketch pad, but she had only entered his art studio and that was it.  She hadn’t wanted to invade his privacy, but she was now very curious.  He led her to his bedroom now, and she stepped in and looked around.  The entire area looked and smelled like him.

There was a low couch beside a liquor cabinet, a huge bed, and giant masterpieces on the wall.  He went straight to the alcohol and poured them both a glass, then handed her one and gave her another peck to the lips.

“I’ll be right back sweetheart.”

She nodded and gave him another smile then walked to the door of a room that seemed to be the bathroom.  He paused at the door, then vamp sped back to her and pulled her into his arms.  He held her tight against his body in a hug, and leaned in to smell her hair.  She held him tight as well, letting him breathe her in.

“Please, sweetheart.  Please don’t leave after all we have shared.  Please be here when I come out.”

She hugged him even tighter against him but said nothing, the words caught in her throat.  Her eyes were burning with tears that wanted to fall, and he released her then Vamp sped back to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.  She could hear him behind the door, breathing hard, and she could only imagine the vulnerability going through him.  She had had no thought of leaving him before, but now she didn’t want to be more than a few steps away, so there was no question in his mind.

Why hadn’t he invited her to join him?  He was a man that promised to ravish her and have his way with her, but instead he left her just standing in the middle of his bedroom.  He hadn’t even left the door open for her. Did he not want her here anymore?  No, he had begged her not to leave.  Why hadn’t he invited her?  Did he not want to share a shower with her?  Was that too much too soon?

She heard the shower start, and she sat down on the couch, waiting for him.  The bourbon burned as she sipped at it, so she swallowed it down in one gulp, then rose from her seat to set the glass back beside the bottle.  She knew he was in that bathroom, naked, washing away the past five days and hoping she would still be here when he came out.

She wanted to show him, somehow, that she was going no where.  She wanted him to know that this was real, and that this was a chance she was finally willing to take.  She hated how long she had made him wait, but it was all worth it.  Matt had been her crush for so long, and he had been so sweetly innocent.  Tyler had been a whirlwind of emotion and pain, but the sweet gentle love wasn’t there.

This?  This was a whole new ride, and she was scared too.

Klaus stood staring into the shower.  He wanted to ask her to join him, but she might reject him.  She could push him away if he tried to pull her into his arms and kiss her slowly.  He wanted to just flash out there, pick her up, and carry her into the shower and kiss her senseless until she gave in.  No.  No, he couldn’t do that.  She had to know.  She had to understand. Never before had he been in a position so vulnerable.  Never had he felt so weak.

She took another glance down at the bourbon and poured another drink for herself.  She picked it up, and turned to face the bathroom door.  The few feet from herself to that door felt like a mile, but she knew she had to do it.  She wanted to do it.  She needed to do it.  She couldn’t resist this and him any longer.  They were finally truly alone, and she wanted to have him.  She needed to have him.  She wanted that passion to finally fill her up and be released.

It took two gulps to swallow down the burning liquor, and she set down the glass so hard, she feared she almost broke it.  His shirt, which she had been wearing for two days, flew off her head, and she marched over to the bathroom door.  Her feet kicked off her boots, and then she pushed the pants she had borrowed from Elena down.  She was now standing outside of the bathroom wearing nothing but a tiny pair of underwear, and she pushed those down too before touching the door handle.

What if it was locked?  What if he didn’t want her to join him?  Well, that was stupid.  What man wouldn’t want his girlfriend to join him in the shower?  Was she his girlfriend?  What exactly were they?  He seemed like a man that would scoff at the term girlfriend.  He hadn’t told her that he “liked” her.  No, he had fancied her.  What was it he would do, then?  Was he courting her?  No, that wasn’t right either.

His.  That was what he had called her.  He had called her ‘his beautiful caroline’.  And a Queen.  He was the Alpha Male, after all.  Did this make her his Queen?  Was she the Queen of... what, the Vampires?  Both Elijah and Rebekah would laugh at that.  The Hybrids?  There were none of those left.  His heart?  Was she the Queen of his heart?  He loved her, after all.  IN love with her.  He had said it.  He hadn’t repeated those words since, and she knew he likely wouldn’t again for a long time, but he had said it all the same.

She was his Queen.  His love.  His beautiful Caroline.  

Those thoughts pushed her confidence forward, and she grasped the door handle and pushed it down.  It opened, and she almost jumped back in shock.  

Klaus never did anything without meaning to.  If he hadn’t wanted her to join him, then he would have locked it.  No, he was giving her a choice.  He had always given her a choice.  And it had been her choice to join him in the shower, whether she knew it or not.  It was her choice on whether or not to seal the deal.  And she was choosing him.  She should have known by now, she would always choose him.

Klaus’ heart stopped as he heard her approach the door.  He had hoped against all hope when he left the door unlocked it that she would join him, but he hadn’t said anything, and yet there she was, outside of his bathroom door.  He had been enjoying the hot water hitting his skin for the past few minutes, but now his body felt as though it was on fire with her so close.  He wanted to get out and rush to the door, fling it open, and pull her in with him.

No, it had to be her choice.  And she chose him when she opened that door.  His unnecessary breath caught as he waited for her.  He wanted so badly to look at that beautiful body again.  He wanted to give her that glow she had worn for the next few hours while prancing around in his half ripped shirt.  He had made a promise to himself to never let her wear his shirt again, because he would be unable to deny her anything, and yet somehow, that was all she had worn for two days.

The glass of the shower door was blurry from the steam of the shower, but he could still make her out slightly.  She was naked.  Completely naked.  His entire body wanted to speed out and take her in his arms and finally have her.  He waited, though, and stared at her through the glass.

Caroline stared at his body, then took a step in.  Laying there on the floor his jeans and shirt.  No boxers.  She shouldn’t have even been surprised.  And no necklaces.  Oh god.   He was in the shower wearing those necklaces.  He had no idea how sexy those necklaces made him look.  

Her mouth went dry as she stared at him through the glass.  Most of it was fogged over, but she knew he was looking at her.  She wanted to cover up and hide her body from his sight, but she had to remember that she was his Queen.  She would show no embarrassment or fear.  She wanted this, and she wanted him.  He wanted her back.  What more could she ask for?

She took one forceful step forward, then another.  Neither of them breathed.  Her eyes were locked with his.  She could see his body tensing up.  The thing she wanted to see most was hidden at the moment by steam, but she knew that after today, she would be ruined for any other man.  This was a man with a thousand years experience.  He was filled with power and lust.  He was truly a man to rival all others.

Her hand touched the shower door and she slid it open.  Her eyes locked with his as she stepped inside, then shut the door behind her.  He just stared at her in shock and she kept staring at his eyes but couldn’t look back any longer.  She glanced away from them and her eyes met a different sight.  She gasped a little and heard his chuckle.

The man... Oh god.  She knew his body was beautiful, and she had felt his hardness against her leg, but this... long, thick, and swollen red.  All for her.  She looked up at him and he had a little smirk to his face, but not the normal one he had while plotting something.  Instead, it looked like pure happiness on his face.  Her cheeks turned bright red and she gave him a tiny smile back.

Klaus was glad to have impressed her, but now he didn’t know what to do.  This beautiful goddess was naked, in his shower, and he was scared she wasn’t real.  He reached a hand out towards her and she took it slowly, and he took a step backwards under the water so that she could join him.  Their bodies didn’t touch and he was grateful for the waterfall shower head.  Truly, picking out only the best was working in his favor.

Their eyes remained locked as the water ran over her body, and he had to resist the urge to lick it off her skin.  His eyes must have shown the lust he felt, because he could see her already hard nipples hardening more, and he couldn’t help but to lick his lips.  That inspired a new fragrance to float into the air.  One he could remember tasting a few days earlier.  She wanted him as badly as he wanted her, but he was scared to wash it.

He raised a hand to her hair and pushed it back from her face then let his fingers sink into her scalp.  He took a step closer then turned her away from him.  She moved slowly as her eyes closed, and he let the water run down over her.  He could see, looking down over her shoulder, that her nipples were hard and her legs were shaking, but he instead concentrated on her hair.

He let it get wet, then ran his fingers through it, massaging her scalp.  She let out a moan, and he ground his teeth together, having to force himself to go slow.  He was nervous of scaring her, but the need to possess her was overwhelming.

Her body then slipped back against his and she felt his hard member resting against her lower back.  His hands fell forward to her shoulders, then down towards her breasts, and she let her head fall back to his shoulder.  Neither of them made a sound as he bent down towards her neck, and as he sucked the supple skin into his mouth, his fingers flickered over those hard nipples.

Her eyes shot opened as she moaned, and she turned around at Vamp speed then pushed herself against the wall, away from him.  He stared at her, his body not moving, and she stared back at him, her entire body shaking.  That one little brush of his hands had been enough to send her entire body into overdrive.  If he touched her again, she was scared she would fall apart and melt.

She was his.  He chose her.  After a thousand years, he had chosen her.  And she, Miss Mystic Falls, had chosen him, the Original Hybrid Badboy.  And all she wanted was to become one with him.

She marched back under that water and kissed him, hard, then wrapped her arms around his neck.  He held her tight against him and kissed her back, putting all of his passion into it.  Their tongues immediately danced and her breasts pushed into his chest while his hard dick pushed into her stomach.  They gripped each other tightly, kissing and hugging each other, and she wrapped the fingers of one hand into his hair.  His hands slipped down so that one was buried in her golden hair, now a bunch of wet waves, and gripped her hip bruisingly tight with the other.

She touched his chest as she continued to kiss him, then dropped her hand down to his stomach.  When her fingers brushed over the head of his cock, he gasped in jerked away from her, repeating her earlier motion.  They stared at each other from across the shower, scared to touch the other, scared to be touched.  This was not sex.  This was not a simple fuck.  

No, this was love.  This was possession.  Every glance he had ever given her.  Every smile she had ever shared.  It all led to this.  It led to a kiss on her neck breaking her apart in his hands.  It led to a caress of her fingers on his hard tip jolting his entire body into heat.  Nothing would ever be the same again after this.

He growled and stomped back towards her, then picked her up by her hips.  She gasped, hoping he would finally slide home into her, but he had her wrapped around his stomach with his member under her butt.  He flicked the water off with one hand and grabbed the towel with the other and wrapped it around her before flashing to the bed.

He set her down onto it and used the towel to dry her quickly, and she squeezed the water out of her hair in a rush.  He then ran the towel over his body quickly before throwing it to the side and picking her up again.  This time, he threw her down into the middle of the bed and stared down at her.  Her wavey hair was spread across the pillow, her lips were bruised from his kisses, her breasts were firm and nipples hard from the sensations, and her knees were bent and spread slightly, offering him a look of what belonged to him.

“Do you trust me?” he whispered softly, his words gentle in contrast to how hard and rigid his entire body felt.  She stared up at him from where she laid, and their eyes connected.  

She nodded her head once, then pushed herself up on her elbows.  “I trust you... Nik.”

The smile she gave him lit up her entire face, and he had one that looked much the same spread across his face.  He wanted to kiss her again, but if she touched him again, he would lose control. He flashed out of his room down into the basement, grabbed what he wanted, then came back up.

He was back quickly and grabbed her wrists in one hand before kissing her softly.  She moaned into it, then he pulled back and whispered, “Please, Caroline.  If you touch me again... I have to worship your body, and you will make me lose all control.”

She giggled then, and nodded, and he wrapped the rope around her wrists behind her head.  There was no way for her to rip it apart, even with her vamp strength, thanks to a few witches that had owed him favors.  Her hands were behind her head now, and her entire body was on display for him.

Never before had she been open like this.  She was by no means a virgin, nor even new to sex or being sexually adventurous, but this was completely new.  It had always been boys fumbling around, awkwardly trying to get their own pleasure, and then with Tyler, it had just been rough sex.  Never before had there been any bit of pleasure for herself, until Klaus.  Never had anyone touched her like she would break, then abused her body in all the right ways.  She was his for the taking, and she loved it.

Klaus walked down to the foot of the bed and looked down at her.  He then crawled up and kissed the inside of her leg, right beside her knee.  He repeated it on the other side, then slid up her body more to kiss her stomach.  He repeated these kisses, over and over again, working his way up her body, then down again, ignoring the areas that he knew she wanted him to touch.  His breath coasted over one nipple, his fingers brushed against the other, and he completely ignored her soaking core.

“Please... please... Klaus, I’m begging you.”

He chuckled against the foot he was kissing, and looked back up at her.  “Oh, so it’s Klaus again, is it?”

She moaned as one of his hands slid up the inside of her thigh and brushed beside her swollen lips.  “Only when you drive me crazy.  Please, let me touch you.”

He laughed again, then leaned forward to kiss between her breasts.  “Soon enough, love.  But first, I’m hungry.”

He bent down then and dove in, his face burying down into her center.  Her body jerked at the sudden attention, but he already had her legs thrown over his shoulders.  The heels of her feet dug into his back as he sucked her clit into his mouth, and both hands found a breast.  He grasped them roughly and tweaked the nipples between his fingers while he sucked hard.

She was already screaming, her entire body soaring.  He had wanted so badly slip a few fingers into her the other day, to feel her clench around him, but he couldn’t deny himself the pleasure of her taste.  Oh, he would spend the rest of his life, feasting on this masterpiece.  Maybe one day she would let him bite her again, so he could enjoy both at once, but one step at a time.  For now, this would be enough.

He could already feel her growing close and he pulled himself away.  “No, Caroline.  You will not orgasm.”

Her jaw dropped as she looked down at him, and he slapped the inside of her leg slightly.  “Do you understand me?  No matter what, you will not orgasm.”

She thought for a moment that he was possibly compelling her, but then she realized that this wasn’t a compulsion thing.  No, this was him taking control of her body.  It was like one of those dirty novels she had hiding under her mattress, that she read on the latest of nights and prayed would one day happen to her.  And here it was, happening to her, and she felt herself almost fly over the edge just from that thought.

“Ok,” she whispered out weakly, and he had another wolfish grin.

He lowered himself back down to her soaking core and took a long lick, ignoring her clit.  She shuddered above him, then whimpered softly.  He could tell how badly she wanted her release, and he would let her have one before he finally slipped into her.  If she orgasmed as soon as his dick slid in, he wouldn’t last at all.  He couldn’t even remember the last woman he had had in his bed, and he was scared he would last as long as a schoolboy when he finally entered her heat.

His hands slipped down from her breasts to her ass, and he gripped them for a moment before moving his hands between her legs.  One hand went to rest on her lower stomach to hold her down for what he was about to do, as he knew her body would jerk.  The other hand slipped between her legs, and he stroked up and down with two fingers before sliding a finger into her.

Caroline’s body jerked involuntarily and she felt as though she was flying into the ceiling.  If she had been on fire before, she was the sun now.  Every part of her body ached for more of his touch, and yet she wanted to beg him to stop.  She was so close to the edge, and he had already told her no.  She was trying to not disappoint him, but he was so very good at what he was doing.  Only one finger in and it wasn’t even moving.

He grinned, knowing what this would do to her, and curled the finger up slowly and stroked once.  Her scream was enough to confirm to him that she couldn’t last any longer.  He wanted to be gentle and not scare her, but she also needed to realize that he was the Original Hybrid, and he was also a very rough man that wouldn’t coddle her like those boys.

He stilled his fingers, then slipped in a second finger, trying to ignore her moans.  He wanted to jerk his fingers out and replace them with his cock, but he had to ruin her properly first.  She was his, for all of eternity.  Never again would she want anyone else.  Never again would she enjoy another’s touch.  She would always be screaming his name, begging him for release, trusting him with her body.

A third finger slipped in and she whimpered out once more, his name on her lips.  It was the most beautiful sound and he looked up to see her eyes shut and her head thrown back, that glorious light glowing off of her.  She hadn’t even had her release, and yet she was absolutely radiant.  He moved his thumb to hover over her clit, and he kissed the inside of her thigh.

“Caroline, look at me.”

Her eyes opened quickly and she looked down at him, between her legs.  She was panting, but neither of them moved, his hand positioned in and around her core, her body open for him.  She stared into his eyes, and he could see the lust and desire shining in them.  She wasn’t scared of him.  

“Once my fingers move, you will not cum. You will simply feel.  For five seconds, you will feel me torture this delicious body of yours, and then you will cum.  You will cum harder than you have in your entire life.  If you do not, or you cum too early, then I will leave you here for hours, tied up, and torture you every few minutes to the point of explosion.  But, if you do as I say, I will give you everything you want and more.  Do you hear me?”

She nodded her head, and he bit down against her leg with blunt human teeth.  “God, Caroline, must you try and drive me mad?  I know you know that is not how you respond.”

She stared down at him in shock for a moment, then opened her mouth and squeaked out, “Yes,Sir.”

He then gave her a smile and nodded his head once, then glanced down at her tense core.  He could tell how close she was, and he hoped she would last.  He prayed she lasted, because he wasn’t certain he had enough self control to keep to his threat.  He had to have her, but she had to know that he was in control.  She had to know that this was how things was with him.  She had to accept all of him, not just some.

He wanted to watch her cum around his fingers, and he took one last glance up at her before looking back down at his little project.  All at once, he curled his fingers and pumped while his finger flicked and rubbed hard against her clit.  She screamed as soon as he touched her and he held her down onto the bed.  He counted five quick seconds and she was exploding around him, her entire body shaking and her scream filling the entire house.

It was... insane.  Her entire body was flowing into this orgasm.  She had no control over it after those five seconds were up.  She wanted to touch him.  She wanted to hold him, kiss him.  She wanted to yell at him for torturing her like that.  But most of all, she wanted to cry.  Not from pain or because she was upset, but because of how powerful it was.  It was beautiful, and intense, just like him.  She had chosen him and this, not knowing how truly amazing it would truly be.  She just wanted to hold him and cry, and beg his forgiveness for denying them this for so long.

Klaus let her ride it out, and couldn’t resist but to lick up at her shaking core.  It seemed to push her further into oblivion and he forced himself away from her and pulled his fingers from inside of her.  She was still shaking and he could see a fine layer of sheen across her beautiful skin.  He pushed himself up on the bed to lay down beside her, but her head was still thrown back and she was whimpering softly.

His hand touched her cheek and her eyes flashed open to look at him and he could see the tears in her eyes.  He hurriedly undid the rope and pulled her into his arms.  “What’s wrong, sweetheart?  Did I hurt you?”

Her arms wrapped around his back and she held onto him tight.  She was still unable to speak and shook her head, just holding onto him, unable to help the tears.  It took a few moments and she finally spoke.  “Nik, you didn’t hurt me.  That was... amazing.  I’m sorry for crying, I just... it was so amazing.  Thank you.”

She didn’t know what else to say.  She didn’t love him.  It was too soon to love him.  She had only just recently come to the realization that she did have feelings for him.  That being said, she was falling in love with him.  He had gone from so gentle to exceedingly rough and dominant, and he now had her cradled up in his arms again.  She wanted to cry harder but just held onto him as he stroked her back.

After a moment of sitting there holding each other, she kissed him on the neck, then pulled away and wiped at her tears.  He gave her a smile, and she could feel how hard and pulsing he was against her leg.  She gave him a shy smile in return then blushed and pulled away from him.  He let her push him down onto the bed, then pushed himself up enough to prop a few pillows under his head.  He knew what she was about to do, and he hoped he had enough control to not ruin it.

Never before... He was the Alpha Male.  He did not ever give up control.  Even for this.  But for her, he would try.  She seemed to actually want to do this, so he laid back and watched his sexy little beauty do as she wanted.

Caroline was elated that he was giving up so much control to her.  She knew this had to be hard for him, but this was twice now he had given her pleasure, and she had given him none.  And, she wouldn’t admit it right now, but she was scared of him touching her again so soon.  She was still dripping and shaking a little from her orgasm, and if he slid into her now, she would scream out from the sensation.  She had probably already destroyed his ears enough for one night.

Her eyes flicked downward quickly, and she bit her lip as she looked at it.  Oh, she had been with a few other guys before, but never had she seen anything quite like... this.  It was.. well it was big.  Very big.  But not too big.  Just... bigger.  Much bigger.  How... THAT... would ever fit inside of her... but oh god, she knew it would hit all the right places.  She could just imagine sinking onto him and her entire body filling up.  She knew that her body would remember every time he possessed her, and it made her wetter just thinking about it.

No.  She had to please him first.  She wanted to show him that she cared for him as much as he cared for her.  How long had it been now since he had told her he fancied her?  That he had followed her around, trying to win her?  All the while, she had resisted him and denied the truth.  No, here and now, it was her turn to chase him down. Her turn to give him pleasure.  Her turn to let him know that she actually cared.

She pushed herself between his legs and set her legs underneath her.  She leaned forward and set one hand beside his hip while the other trailed up his leg.  He had already thrown his head back and groaned her name, and she loved it.  She loved the power he was giving her.  She left a few delicate kisses across his stomach while letting her hair dance over his throbbing cock, and he groaned again.

“Don’t make me regret this, Caroline.”

She giggled then, and grasped him firmly in her hand.  His body jerked upward involuntarily, and she looked up at him with her bedroom eyes.  Their eyes locked on the other, and she leaned forward and opened her mouth, then took a long lick.  He jerked up again and she let him, sucking the entire head into her mouth while running her hand down the shaft.  His fingers gripped into the blankets to either side of him, and she sucked for a moment before letting him out of her mouth with a loud pop.

“Caroline, I’m giving you thirty seconds more of play before I lose complete control.”

She stared into his eyes and saw how serious he was, and she wanted him to know how serious she was too.  She grasped him firmer in her hand and lowered her head to his dick, then sucked it in and went lower.  She opened her mouth as wide as she could and went as low as her mouth would allow, then gripped the rest of him in her hand.  She flattened her tongue against the vein underneath, and licked it up slowly while still sucking.

Klaus was in hell.  He would never let her do this again.  Years of self restraint were flying out the window.  He wanted to be so rough on her, rip her to shreds, pounding into her, and he couldn’t do that.  Not this first time.  Now she was working her mouth up and down while flicking her tongue around the top, and he couldn’t handle it anymore.  He used his Hybrid strength and speed pull away from her and grab her hips to throw her on the bed, but she surprised him.

She pulled away too with her speed and pounced onto his lap, ready to ride him on top.  The pulsing head came so close to her wet core, but he was stronger and faster and flipped them over.  She was giggling as he pushed her down into the blankets with his weight, and he silenced her with a rough kiss.  She was moaning as soon as their lips touched, and he let go of her body.  One hand immediately went to his hair, while the other wrapped around his back.  

Klaus gripped her waist in one hand while grabbing himself with the other, and lined it up against her.  He had to take a few deep breaths, not wanting to explode too soon.  He gave her shoulder a kiss and she shuddered underneath him.  He pushed forward slightly and her head fell back as she moaned out.  

It was so tight, so hot, so wet, and Klaus thought he had died and gone to heaven.  Caroline was wiggling her hips against him with every inch that he pushed into her, but he wouldn’t let her take control.  She belonged to him.  He was the one in charge here.  

He was about halfway in and couldn’t resist it anymore.  His hips jerked forward and the rest of his length spread her open.  It was a high pitched moan that came from her lips and her back arched while Klaus groaned out and let his hands slip lower on her hips.  She was so beautiful beneath him and he wanted to spend all night worshiping her.

He pulled out of her slowly, then slammed back home, and she gasped out again.  He let her get accustomed to his size for a moment before repeating this.  It was slow and steady, but he needed more.  His hips began to work slowly, picking up tempo as he slid in and out of her.  He didn’t move his hands at all, letting them instead grip into her skin.  If his hands moved, he would touch her somewhere that would push her over the edge, and that would push him over the edge.

His speed picked up then, and Caroline released his hair to grasp his necklaces.  She pulled him down to her and kissed him as he continued to work his body against hers.  It was a fiery kiss that he met, with tongue and teeth fighting against each other.  The hand wrapped over his shoulder was digging in, but they both loved it.  She was drawing blood and that would heal while she left another mark.  

Her free hand went to join the other, digging in, and he released her hips only to grip onto the sheets.  He was so close and he had to slow down.  It was too much.  She felt unbelievably better than he had ever imagined, and if he kept this up he would end too soon.

He pulled out almost all the way, then slammed into her and stilled for a moment.  She tried to work her hips, but he instead kissed her.  The sucked his tongue into her mouth and bit at it playfully, and he groaned against her.  

He pulled his face back for a moment, out of reach from her kiss, and she looked up at him with that dazzling smile.  He smiled back then bent forward to kiss her softly.  When he pulled back again, she had a puzzled look on her face.  

“So beautiful,” he whispered, and stroked his hand down her face.  They were locked together, her legs around his waist, him buried deep in her, her arms around his back, and he just barely propped up over her.  They smiled at each other for a moment, then he saw a glint in her eye.

Caroline Vamp sped them over, so she was suddenly on top, then raised her hips and forced them back down.  Klaus was having none of it, and he used his Hybrid strength and speed to slam her against the nearest wall.  Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he used the hand not holding her up to hold her hands up above her head.  She struggled against him but he was stronger, and he thrust into her there.

“Please, Nik, let me touch you.  I’ll be good, I promise.”

He just laughed as he continued to take long thrusts into her body, then bent down and sucked a nipple into his mouth.  She moaned then shuddered against him, and he began thrusting harder before leaving that breast alone.  He sucked the other nipple into his mouth and bit down slightly, and she struggled against his hold on her wrists.  

“Please,” she whimpered, and he let go of her nipple.  He straightened up while he continued to thrust and kissed on the side of her neck.  She let out another beautiful whimper, and he pulled away to look at her.

“Please...” he tossed his head back and forth, just like he had a few days before when Tyler was begging for her life.  He saw the memory cross through her mind, and he released her hands while he bent forward to kiss her.  Her hands returned to his hair and necklaces, and he thrust into her a few more times up against the wall.

He pulled away from the wall when she hugged herself to him, and he stopped thrusting long enough to walk, at human speed, back to the bed.  He climbed on it and sat up on his knees.  Her knees bent so that her feet were on the bed, and he wrapped one hand under her ass and the other around her back.

He began moving then, and she moved with him.  Neither were in full control, and he actually enjoyed it.  She worked her hips against him and he slid a hand around to find her clit.  He couldn’t last any longer.

“Caroline,” he growled against her lips, then swallowed her scream as his fingers found her clit.  He flicked at it, once, twice, and she tried to pull away from him.

“Nik, please.  Please, don’t touch me unless you want me to cum.  I’m sorry, but-” his lips took hers again and he continued to thrust upwards slowly.  He pulled away for her for a moment and saw the tears in her eyes.  He had gone too far.  He shouldn’t have been so dominant.

“Caroline, I never meant-” it was her turn to cut him off with a kiss, and she continued to move her hips before pulling her face back.

“I...” she went shy and blushed, even with him currently thrusting up into her.  How she could be embarrassed at a moment like this was beyond him.  “I just want to please you, Nik, and you feel so amazing, I’m scared I’ll orgasm without your permission.”

Klaus stopped in his thrusts and burst out into laughter.  He laid her back down onto the pillows and caressed her face gently.  “Caroline, unless I say otherwise, I want you to orgasm as many times as you want, as often as you want, whenever you want. Nothing would please me more than to give you pleasure.”

The relief on her face was immense then, and she began bucking her hips against him.  She had been so close for so long and she was going to cry if he didn’t give her relief.  He could see the look on her face, that she was done with the slow.  She needed the passion and the fire.  

He wanted to taste her, so badly.  He wanted to sink his fangs down into her neck and drink from her while she drank from him.  She would never allow it.  Not after the other night.  He had to push his Hybrid fangs back as they tried to drop, and he began to pick up speed.

Her nails sunk into his shoulders as she groaned, and before he knew it, he had a finger flicking at her clit.  A second later, her entire body was frozen up underneath him, and then she was screaming.  Her muscles clenched him tightly and it took one more thrust and his face was buried in her hair while he toppled over.  His entire body shook and he groaned out.  She was gripping onto him as emptied himself into her, then fell onto his side.

Klaus pulled her with him, and she let her head fall onto his chest.  He held her tight, and she looked up at him slowly.  He kissed her forehead gently and her eyes slipped shut as she enjoyed it.

“Sleep now, sweetheart.  I’m going to be waking you up very soon for a repeat of this.”

She giggled and closed her eyes, falling asleep.  Klaus just looked down at her and smiled, then let his head fall back.  They had a lot to talk about, but right now, he knew.  He knew that he loved her.  And he knew that she was falling in love with him.  And that was enough for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline opened her eyes slowly, and immediately saw a sleeping Nik.  The man always oozed sex appeal, but at that moment, she had never seen anything so ethereally beautiful.  Truly, this man was beautiful.  The anger and sadness that was always covering his face around others was hidden, and all that was left was a man at peace.  

She couldn’t believe she was awake before him.  Over the past few days of sleeping on the couch, she had always fallen asleep while he murmured stories to her of foreign lands, and awoken to him drawing her or simply smiling down at her.  She had never thought to be given this opportunity, and she relished in it, just watching him sleep while nestling herself closer to him.

The vibrations that told her she had an incoming call on her cell phone made Caroline hurriedly pull the sheet off her body and Vampire sprint over to the coffee table.  She picked it up and didn’t even look at the caller, just answered it and ran to Nik’ bathroom.  She shut the door behind her and raised a silent prayer that Nik hadn’t woken up.

But the moment that Caroline had shifted closer to him, Klaus had become awake.  He had tried to lay as still as possible, not allerting her to his new status, but when she had dashed out of the room with her phone, he had opened his eyes.  His entire body stilled and he tried to ignore the conversation.  He could still hear Elena’s voice on the other side of the call.

“Caroline, did you get out of town?  I tried calling Tyler after yesterday and he said he was running, but made no mention of you.”

Caroline didn’t even bother to try listening to Elena.  She was looking at herself in the mirror and smiling.  Her hair was a little wild, showing off the sex she had just had, and she wished that she was human for a moment so her body could show the rough bruises that belonged on her skin.  Her entire body felt a little sore from the loving, and she relished in it.  The man was amazing, to say the least.

“Uh, what Elena?  Look, I’m a little busy right now.”

“Caroline, I’m being serious here.  I’m trying to look out for you.  You need to be halfway around the world before Klaus realizes he can escape.”

Caroline’s attention was removed from looking at herself in the mirror and she rolled her eyes and glanced towards the shut door and the man sleeping on the other side.  Honestly, how long had she been friends with Elena now, and this was the first time she cared?

Elena sure hadn’t cared when she was turned.  She had kept Matt from her when her father died.  Elena was constantly using her as bait for Klaus.  And now, suddenly, Elena was looking out for her?  Caroline could be in bed right now, snuggling with the man that loved her and put HER first, but no, she was dealing with Elena Fucking Gilbert.

“Elena, seriously, stop worrying about me.  It’s a rather funny time for you to start actually giving a damn about your friends, because I already found someone that cares about me, and he loves me, and he puts me first.  And really, Elena, I’ve got to get back to him.”  

There was silence on the other end of the line, and Caroline considered hanging up when she heard Elena gasp in.

“Him? Caroline, where are you?  Tyler was acting weird when I called and said he wasn’t with you, and now, you’re acting weird.  This isn’t like you, Care.”

Caroline laughed, then looked at her phone, as if unbelieving she was actually on the phone with Elena. 

“Wow, Elena!  You actually noticed that I’m different?  You’re really paying attention to your friends?  Just, put Stefan on the phone!”

Caroline could hear Stefan in the background trying to wrestle the phone from Elena, and then she heard it go to speaker phone.

“What’s up, Care?”

“Stefan, you have been a good friend to me, but I’ve made my choice, and it’s the right one, and I’m doing it for me and no one else.”

Elena was asking Stefan about what choice it was Caroline had made, but Stefan spoke over her.  “Are you sure about this, Caroline?  Is this what you want?”

“I’m sure, Stef.  He is everything I want, and everything that I really need.”

Elena was jabbering again, but Stefan spoke over her once more.  “You’re always welcome to stop by say hello.  Him too.  I’m still your friend.  Make sure to send a postcard.”

“Seriously, what is going on?  What have you two not told me?”

Caroline laughed again, then looked in the mirror, finally feeling free.  She was actually going to tell them that she was done with it all.  She was done with the bullshit.  And she was moving on to bigger and better.

“Elena, I’m with Nik right now.  And this is where I’m staying.  He adores me, and he respects me.  He thinks that I’m smart and beautiful and full of light.  He is going to show me the world and take me away from Mystic Falls, and from all of the constant Elena drama.  For once, I’m going to be happy.  For once, I’m going to be the one. Wherever Nik wants to go, that’s where I’ll be.  Good bye, Elena.”

Caroline hung up the phone, then stared at it, and laughed.  She did it.  She actually did it.  She told them all to go fuck themselves and that she was done.  The only person she would really miss would be Stefan, and she was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be hanging around much longer either.

The phone rang again and she saw Elena’s name, and she half considered not answering.  Against her better judgement, she steeled herself for an argument and answered.  “Elena, seriously, you can’t change my mind.  I’m falling for him.  I want to be with him.  I already am.”

“Actually, this isn’t Elena.  Hello, Caroline.”

“Rebekah.” Rebekah Mikaelson, Nik’s baby sister, was calling her, and had heard she was with him.  Oh god, this was not the way Rebekah needed to find out.  The two basically still hated each other, although Caroline was ready to look past it for Nik.  Something about the other blonde was treasured by him, so she was going to make an effort.

“Caroline, listen to me very carefully.  My brother has walked this earth for a thousand years and never loved.  If you are going to be with him, you can’t just change your mind.  You take him as he is, and that’s the end of it.”

Caroline had to smile.  Rebekah had never spoken to her like this before.  Like a sister protecting her brother.  She was being... somewhat kind.

“I know, Rebekah.  I’m falling for him.  I have been for a long time.  I’m in this, for as long as he will have me, and I hope he doesn’t mind me speaking for him, but you are welcome to join us whenever you want.”

There was silence for a moment, save for a screaming Elena in the background, but Caroline just tuned it out.

“I will see you soon, Caroline.  And I shall show you how to be a proper Mikaelson woman.”

The line went dead and Caroline wasn’t quite sure what that last bit had meant.  A proper Mikaelson woman?  Well, she was his Queen, but she wasn’t a Mikaelson.  It was too early to think thoughts like that, but she already knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life being with Nik.  So, what was a little thing like marriage when she wanted forever.  But, did Nik feel the same?  She didn’t even love him yet. Yet being the big word.

Klaus was staring up at the ceiling, his entire body stone still.  He had heard everything.  She had told her friends she was with him.  She had told off her friends for not caring.  She had told them she was choosing him.  Caroline had actually told them she was leaving with him.  And then she had spoken to his sister and told her that she wanted to be with him.  He couldn’t believe it.  

He heard the door open and closed his eyes, but he couldn’t do anything more to pretend to be asleep.  Caroline crawled into the bed beside him, and laid her head down on his chest.  He couldn’t help but to wrap his arm around her to hold her close, but his girl was smart enough to know he wasn’t still asleep.

“How much did you hear?” she whispered, burrowing herself closer against him.  Both of his arms were now wrapped around her, and she was resting her head on his chest and running her hand over his abdomen.

“All of it,” he croaked out, then rolled them over.  Caroline looked up at him as he hovered over top of her, and she smiled up at him while running her fingers over his cheek.  He couldn’t manage a response except to kiss her forehead.

Caroline sighed at the touch, then bent her neck back so that she could capture his lips.  It was a sweet and gentle kiss that she gave him, then sighed again once he pulled away.

“Caroline, you didn’t-”

Caroline reached up and kissed him hard.  Her fingers buried themselves in his hair and necklaces, and she pulled his body down flush with hers.  After they were both breathless, she pushed him up off of her and turned around to the head of the bed.  All of the pillows that were there, she piled up, and then turned back to Nik, who was watching her.

“Sit right here, my alpha male hybrid, and please shut up.”

Klaus stared at her in shock for a moment, then did as he was told.  He was sitting propped up against the pillows, and she pulled him down a little on the bed, so he was more reclining back.  She straddled his lap and put her breasts into his face, which he immediately began kissing and licking.  He was gentle this time not rough.

Caroline reached her hand between them and grasped onto his manhood, which she squeezed.  Nik was having to lean forward to massage her breasts, and she stroked him for a moment before rising herself up and impaling herself on him.

Nik gritted her teeth and looked ready to flip them over and take control, but she grabbed his chin in her hand and shook her head.  His eyes went wide as he stared up at her, but he didn’t move.  She was sitting on him, filled up, but not moving at all.

She took both of his hands in hers and put them onto her hips.  Her hands she stroked down her body, then moved her hips slightly.  Niks fingers dug into the flesh there, and she gave him a sly smile.

“I’m all yours, Nik.  You control it.  Just stay in this position.”

He looked her up and down, and she put her hands out to either side of their bodies, then slowly slipped them behind her back.  She grabbed a wrist in each hand, leaving herself fully exposed to him.  The shock on Klaus’ face disappeared as he realized that he would still have complete control like this, and he easily lifted her up by her hips, then slammed her back down on top him.

Caroline’s head flew back as she moaned, her breasts pushed further into his face.  He leaned forward and grabbed a nipple with his teeth, then sucked it into his mouth.  He pulled her up again by her hips, almost to the point of him sliding out, then slammed her back down again.  Her nipple popped out of his mouth and he grabbed the other way to repeat the move.  Caroline moaned even louder.

She couldn’t resist it, anymore.  Her fingers had to go back to that hair.  She put one hand out to the side to steady herself while she wrapped her fingers in his hair, and they both started working their hips.  She could tell that Nik was still dying to flip her over, but she loved sitting up like this on him.  He groaned slightly as her fingers tugged on his hair.

Klaus was in a heavenly hell.  He wanted to take her properly, not like this.  This was still all in her court, regardless of how much she pretended he was in control.  He held Caroline’s body tight against his and pushed both of them up off the bed and went onto his knees.  Caroline’s legs bent as well to either side of his, still straddling him, but he had much more control now.

His hips thrust upward while Caroline tried to grind herself down onto him, and Klaus buried his face into her glorious hair.  One hand remained at her hip while the other grabbed the long golden strands, pulling them backward.  Her neck was left open to him, and he wanted more than anything to taste her again.  He couldn’t though.  She wasn’t ready for that.  Of course, that didn’t mean anything about her returning the move...

Caroline continued to grip onto his hair and back, grinding herself back and forth while he worked himself up and down in her.  They were clinging to each other, a true lover’s embrace, and Klaus began peppering kisses down across her shoulder.  She was like blood, to him.  He needed her to live.  He needed her just to survive.  Everything about her was amazing, and he couldn’t imagine a life without her.  He was going to show her the world, just as she wanted.  Wherever she wanted to go, he would take her.

“Do you trust me?” he panted as he continued thrusting slowly up into her.  

Caroline just murmured an “mmm” as she clung to him, trying to remind herself to keep moving her hips.  She was quickly melting in his arms, and it was only because there was no real direct contact to her clit that she hadn’t exploded.  That was part of the reason she was moving her hips with his.  If he even brushed against it too hard, she was going to explode, and she didn’t know how many orgasms she could take this evening after how hard they were earlier in the day.

Nik pulled away from her and stopped his motions, just holding her in his arms while looking at her eyes.  She had had them half closed, but she opened them fully now.  

“Do you trust me?” he asked again, and she gave him a heartwarming smile.

“Of course.  Do you trust me?”

Klaus stared back at her for a moment, almost considering the question, then realized he did.  He trusted her with his whole heart.  She was his everything.  He trusted every part of her, until the end of time.  She wouldn’t use him again.  She wouldn’t hurt him.  And he wouldn’t hurt her.  They needed each other too badly to ever want a life apart.

“Of course, love.  Which is why...”

Caroline’s eyes had been slowly shutting again as she was ready to be back in his embrace, but she opened them again to look at him.  What was it he was going to do, for her?  Her first thought was he would send her away.  The second was that he would Compel her to forget this.  She had been taking vervain, even after being with him, as she was used to it and he wasn’t the only Original.  “Why what, Nik?”

Klaus bent forward and kissed her neck, then pulled away and looked into her eyes.  “Caroline, I want you to bite me.  I want you to drink my blood.”

Caroline’s eyes went wide, but then she nodded.  She wasn’t going to ask questions.  Clearly it was important to him.  “Ok, I can do that Nik.”

She grabbed his arm, pulling his wrist towards her to bite him, but he pulled his arm back.  “No, Caroline.  I want you to... to bite into my neck.  During sex.  I want you to drink my blood while I make love to you.”

She couldn’t help it.  Her entire body was suddenly in flames.  She had been turned on before, but now her nipples were achingly hard and she felt herself dripping at the thought.  He wanted her to bite into him while he thrust into her.  The idea turned her on absurdly.  

She could distantly remember Damon doing that to her when she had been human, and he had seemed to enjoy it.  Of course, she hated it, but it didn’t seem to bother Nik when she bit him to heal.  Wait, why was she thinking about Damon in a moment like this?  This was not the time to compare her lover to a boy from her past.

“Ok,” she whispered, almost shy, but inside she was screaming yes.  She could still remember the sweet taste of his blood.  It was erotic and tasted amazing, and now she would get to drink it during sex.  The look on Nik’s face, however, spoke of something more than just her getting to drink.  There was something special about this.  And her hips bucked slightly at the thought.

If he had thought she looked radiant and beautiful before, now she was a glorious dark angel.  Her Vampire eyes had come out and her fangs were already dropping.  He had never seen her Vampire face, not really, as the two times she had drank from him, he had been holding her close.  This, though.  He almost wanted to have her drink from his wrist, just so he could see the beauty that was flowing from her.  He had never been so mesmerized his entire life.

Klaus began thrusting into her again, unable to resist after that slight movement.  He pulled her tight against him and felt her teeth grazing on his shoulder.  Never, in a thousand years, had anyone drank from him until Caroline.  He had heard from Kol that drinking another Vampire’s blood during sex was amazing, and he wanted to try it, with her. 

When he felt the elongated teeth touch his shoulder, he slid a finger between their bodies, and waited.  When she pierced into him, he flicked his fingers over her clit and felt her entire body topple over the edge.  She was clinging to him, screaming, while drinking his blood.  He wanted so badly to bite her back but he resisted, instead turning his face away from her.  His hybrid face was taking over, but he kept himself from ruining this moment with her.

Caroline was on cloud nine.  The earlier orgasms were nothing to this.  She felt his blood coursing through her body, and the orgasm tingled all the way into her toes.  He had touched her at just the right moment when she bit, and even though he was still thrusting up into her and her teeth were in his skin, she couldn’t move.  Nik slowed down then leaned forward, laying her on the bed.

He pulled out of her, slowly, then laid down on his side beside her.  Caroline was still shaking a little from the orgasm with his blood staining her lips.  Her vampire features hadn’t even gone away.  She was absolutely mesmerizing, and he wished more than anything to draw her at that moment.  She licked her lips then looked up at him, staring into his eyes.

Caroline was certain that her body would never come down from this high.  The combination of his blood and his body while orgasming was too much to handle.  She realized then that Nik was still hard against her leg and hadn’t finished, and there was a slight glimmer of yellow to his eyes.

“Mmm,” she moaned, then leaned over to kiss him.  His blood mixed in their mouths and she wondered what it would taste like to have both their blood mixing in a kiss.  Why hadn’t he bit her as well?  And why wasn’t he finishing?  

When she had been with Matt, the one time, Matt had finished then called it quits.  He hadn’t even worried about her pleasure.  She wasn’t even certain Matt would know how to give her pleasure.  He was still so innocent and fumbled through most of it, even with his past with Elena.  Wait, why was she even thinking about Matt?  Matt was nothing like this Adonis of a man.

“Nik,” she whimpered out, and curled her naked body against his.  “Why did you stop?”

Klaus chuckled then bent in to kiss Caroline on the side of her head.  “I thought to give you a break for a moment.  I had no idea you would fall that hard from biting me.  I figured you might need a few minutes before continuing.”

He was so absurdly sweet, and such an idiot.  Caroline used her speed and strength to roll Nik onto his back and was already on top of him, sinking back down onto the thick shaft.  He groaned and gripped onto her hips, with the yellow flashing in his eyes again.  She wanted to know what it would feel like.

“Why didn’t you bite me back, Nik?”

Klaus stared up at her for a moment, then shrugged.  “I’ve never actually done that before, sweetheart.  I don’t really know what would happen if we bit each other at the same time.”

Caroline looked down at him in shock, not even able to process what he just said and wiggle her hips at the same time.  She stilled and rested her hands on his chest, looking at him.  “But, you have drank blood during sex before, right?”

Klaus groaned then flipped her, and moved his hips forward slightly to bury himself a little deeper.  “I would prefer to not speak of the past, love.  All that matters is right now.”

He tried to dissuade her with a kiss, but Caroline turned her head and looked up at him.  “Have you?”

Klaus sighed and pulled back, returning to the earlier position of being on his knees with Caroline straddling him.  She had to wrap her arms around his back and neck to hold on while he re-situated his arms to being around her butt and back.  “No, Caroline.  I’ve never drank blood during sex.  Before and After, yes, but never during.”

She was growing bolder with her questions.

“And has anyone ever bitten you during sex.”

Klaus stared straight into her eyes as he spoke.  “No one has bitten me, love, save for you.”

The pure lust in his eyes was pure, along with the yellow.  No one had ever bitten him before, but she had done it three times, once of those during sex.  And he had never drank blood during sex before.

“Then tonight is a night of firsts,” she whispered, then dragged all of her hair to one side of her shoulder.  She leaned her head to the side, then put her lips on the spot she had been biting earlier.  The smooth area of skin was open before Klaus’s lips, and before he could protest, Caroline was drinking his blood again.

He couldn’t stop himself as his fangs dropped, and when she moved her hips slightly, Klaus bit down into her shoulder.  Caroline was moaning as he began to drank her blood, then he began pounding upwards.  It was a complete mind trip.  Everything was filled with pressure and his entire body felt tense and loose at the same time.  He didn’t even know what he was doing as he pounded into Caroline, then threw her down onto her back on the bed and crawled back on top of her.

His teeth found her shoulder as he thrust himself back into her, and Caroline’s head was thrown back in a scream while she gripped her fingers into his back.  He almost stopped at that scream, but Caroline was already biting him again.  Their hands were clawing at the other’s bodies, trying to get closer, trying to drink more.  It was pure lust, passion, and excitement.

She flipped him over then onto his back and continued to ride him while clinging to his arm as she drank from it.  He let her have her way for a moment before flipped them so that she was laying on the bed on her stomach.  Klaus grabbed her by her hips and pulled her backwards, and she braced herself for the thrust in.

Instead, Klaus bit into her thigh, then licked at her cunt.  She screamed again while her legs went over his shoulders, and tried to reach back to his dick.  He sucked on her clit for a few moments and her entire body felt like it was falling over the edge continuously.  When she couldn’t scream anymore, Klaus had her flipped back over onto her back, and he was thrusting in again.

Everything about sex with Caroline was blowing his mind.  She was so passionate, so full of energy, so tight and hot and wet around him.  She never gave up when he dominated her, and made him work to actually keep himself on the task at hand.  She was always making beautiful noises and her face as she fell to pieces made him want to fall right with her.  He tried to stop himself, but he had to taste her again.  Nothing tasted as good as Caroline’s blood.

He bit down into her shoulder and let his mouth fill with blood, and Caroline did the same, then pulled his face up to hers.  They had a messy kiss, with blood and tongue and teeth, and the little minx even bit into his tongue during one particular thrust.  Her hands were scratching into his back again, and Klaus grabbed them with one hand and held them over her head.  His other hand grabbed her hip, and he pounded into her harder, then slid his finger down to her clit.

He was so close, and he couldn’t hold back any longer.  He was already falling apart as he felt her walls tighten around him, and she fell with him as he continued to thrust.  When he couldn’t move anymore for fear of hurting both of them from pleasurable pain, he rolled onto his back and pulled her with him.  She draped over him, not moving, and moaned a little as he softened and slid out of her.

Klaus didn’t even know how to move.  His entire body was melting into the bed.  Nothing had ever felt like that before.  He felt completely drained and yet strangely filled.  He would have worried that he had hurt Caroline if she wasn’t looking up with those big eyes, smiling at him.  And he just smiled back.  Neither of them moved as they just smiled and took unnecessary breaths.  He noticed more and more that he took those breaths while around her.  Perhaps she was making him more human.

Caroline just laid there on top of him, trying to feel her arms again.  She wanted to cuddle closer instead of just being flopped on top, but her body didn’t know how to operate.  She felt him shifting slightly and then the caress of his hand down her side, but he made no other shift to move more.  She couldn’t help the giggle that came out of her lips, and he had another smile cross his face.

“What?” That beautiful smirk that he only gave her was back on his face, and she blushed a little while trying to be bold.

“Is that the hot hybrid sex I was promised?”

Klaus’ eyes lit up at those words, and he worked his body to flip them so he was on top again.  “All of our sex is hot, and I am a hybrid, so I would say yes.”

Caroline rolled her eyes up at him, then pushed away slightly.  “Let’s take a shower, Nik, then we are going to have some WOLF Hybrid sex.”

Caroline then rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up onto all fours for a moment, and Klaus realized then exactly what she wanted next from him.  He was rock solid all at once, and the sudden movement of blood in his system makes him groan.  It was too much pressure too soon, but she said she wanted a shower first.  He made a mental note for no shower sex.  If he was sore and his body’s senses on overdrive, he couldn’t imagine how she felt.

They both moved slowly to the bathroom and he made sure to turn the water on nice and hot.  He stepped into the shower then took her hand and brought her in with him.  They both stood under the water for a moment before Caroline reached for a bottle of body wash.  It smelled natural and earthy, and just like him.  She poured some of the bottle into her hand, and then began washing his body.

Klaus was in heaven.  He had not been washed in a few centuries, as bathing became something a Lord did on his own a while back, but never had it been like this.  She was massaging his muscles with each pass of her hands, and he groaned out in pleasure as she pinched at a few rough spots.  Even Werewolf-Vampire hybrids got sore muscles on occasion, and she was working out every knot he had.

When her hands left his body, he turned around to return the favor, but she instead tsked at him and put her hands into his hair with more soap.  He moaned at the feeling of her fingers massaging him, and he made a mental note to get as many massage oils as were available on the market so that he could spoil her with this daily.  He could always just compel someone else to do that, but no man would ever touch her body, save for him, and he would relish in the moments of touching her while she melted.

He couldn’t resist touching her anymore and grabbed his soap.  He hated that he had nothing that smelled like her.  She smelt like a garden compared to his smell of the forest.  It was so very different, and yet still fit together perfectly.  His hands ran down her shoulders and she moaned softly as he repeated her earlier moves, massaging her shoulders and then her lower back.  When he went to wash her hair, her lips fully spread apart and she moaned again.

He couldn’t resist her anymore.  His body still felt like it was melting from earlier, but he had to taste her again.  Caroline seemed to have the same idea as they pulled at the other, ending up under the steady stream of water with their fangs hanging out.  She bit into flesh under his shoulder, and he sunk into the tissue behind her neck.  They drank from each other for a moment before pulling back and crashing their lips together.  The water began to run bloody as their tongues dueled for control and their hands scratched and grabbed, trying to pull the other closer.

Klaus was ready to pick Caroline up and have her against the wall of the shower, but she pulled away and grabbed a towel hanging outside of the door.  He remembered her earlier hintings of hybrid sex of her choosing, and he couldn’t resist.  He followed her, grabbing a towel to dry off the excess of water and ran it through his hair quickly, then walked into the bedroom.

His mouth dropped as he saw Caroline on all fours, her ass up in the air towards him, and a come hither look on her face.  Her entire body was spread out for him, and he walked over to her slowly.  She wiggled her butt back against him, but he had ideas of his own first.

Klaus got up on the foot on the bed and looked down at her perfect ass.  He was ready to see it ready from the smacks he was going to leave across it, but first...

“Hey!” Caroline shrieked out, then moaned as she felt Klaus’ teeth leave her butt cheek and his tongue lick at her core.  He made another few licks, enjoying the taste of her blood and juices mixing in his mouth, then pulled back and smacked on the opposite cheek.  Caroline moaned again, and he lined himself up against her throbbing lips.

He slid right in and Caroline let out another groan as she got used to his size.  How many times had they had sex now, and it was still mind blowing.  She felt as if he was sliding into her again for the first time, taking control of her body and possessing her, body and soul.  In this position, he was hitting every nerve that was aching for his attention.  When he pulled out and slammed back in, she gripped onto the pillow in front of her, trying to not jerk away.  It was too much.  He was too big, too thick, and too long.  Her entire body felt like it was being possessed.

Klaus knew that he was ravishing her, but the wolf in him needed to have her this way.  This was what she considered “hot hybrid sex”, and that could only mean one thing... Tyler had had her this way.  He had been in the pups body and knew that he had to make her forget ever being with that boy, and this was the best way.  He pulled back again and slammed into her, and Caroline’s head shot up and her back arched slightly, while she still gripped to the pillows.

This was nothing like Tyler.  Tyler had just pushed her down into the bed and fucked her hard and fast, then left her wanting more.  She had always had to slide a few fingers down to give herself that pleasure while he finished, but just from a few thrusts, she was ready to topple over the edge.  Nik was completely invading her body, branding her and making her completely his, for all eternity.  No, she had to stop thinking about Tyler.  Nothing about this man was anything like him.  Nik truly was the Alpha Male, in all respects.

“Nik,” she moaned as he pulled out of her, then thrust in again.  He was taking long deliberate thrusts into her, taking a pause between each shift of his hips.  Once he was buried in her deep, he pulled her hips back harder and ground her against him.  He loved filled her up so completely, feeling as though there was no way for him to be more of a part of her.  And from the tightening of her walls around him, she was loving it too.

He decided to try speeding up a little bit, and gripped her hips a little tighter.   It was as though she could read his mind and she grew a little wetter around him.  He thrust harder into her, then pulled out again and slammed back in.  She was screaming and ripping into the pillow, then started begging and screaming his name.  One of his hands left her hips to smack her ass, and she screamed out again.

“Please, please, please, please,” she repeated over and over while he continued to thrust.  He wasn’t going as deep at this speed, but it seemed to drive her crazy all the same.  He had to grit his teeth together to keep from losing it at her begging, but he just smacked her ass again.

“Please what, Caroline?”

Caroline knew from the tone of his voice that right now, he was in control, and she was his to do with as he would.  She loved how rough he sounded, and how rough he was treating her.  She felt completely overrun with feelings that she couldn’t control, both physically and emotionally.  She was quite literally just hanging on for the ride, and she decided to play the little submissive to this Alpha.

“Please, Nik, please let me cum.  Please let me orgasm around you while you continue to fuck the hell out of me.”

He was going to blow if she continued to talk.  Her words were enough to increase the speed and depth of his movement, and if she had been human, he would have truly broken bones in her lower body.  He forced himself to remove a hand from her hip and smack her ass again, this time on both cheeks, then slipped a hand around to her clit.  He knew that once she got her release, he wouldn’t be able to hold back.  The other hand he removed from her hip and grabbed onto the hair that was running down her back.  He gripped it and pulled, and she screamed again in pleasure.

His fingers flicked over her clit expertly, and pinched on tight, and then Caroline was flying.  She screamed out loud enough she was sure all of Mystic Falls heard, then sobbed in relief from all of the pressure that had been tight for so long come out.  She could feel him shaking over top of her as he finished his thrusts, then fell down onto her.  Neither of them could move for a moment, then she felt him get up off of her and walk to the bathroom.

The sound of the bathtub starting met her ears, and she rolled onto her back to look at him in the bathroom.  Nik sauntered out and gave her a smile, then disappeared at Vampire speed.  He was back thirty seconds later with a few random bottles in his hands, and he brought them to Caroline.  “Pick one.”

She looked at them and saw they were all bubble baths.  She could only assume that these came from Rebekah’s room, and she hoped the other blonde wouldn’t mind.  After smelling them all, she picked one that smelled like a cross between wood and a garden.  It wasn’t as manly as she was sure Nik prefered, but it reminded her almost of the way her skin smelled after he had thoroughly loved her.

He gave her a heartwarming smile and returned to the bathroom for a few minutes, and she laid back in the middle of his bed, enjoying the silk sheets and the plump pillows.  One of them seemed to be losing it’s contents after their last escapade, and she threw it on the floor, making a mental note to buy Nik a new one later.

When he came back into the room, she was greeted with another sweet kiss that had her mind exploding as he ran his fingers through her still wet hair, and then he was gone again.  She wondered what he was up to, but then she heard what sounded like a refrigerator opening.  Never before had she seen a man so caring as he was being now.  If her friends could see the mighty Klaus waiting on her hand and foot, preparing a bubble bath, they wouldn’t believe it.

After a few minutes of laying in the bed, she pulled herself up and got out of the bed.  She hadn’t really explored is room earlier, and she walked over to the dresser, seeing a box there.  Was it wrong of her to look in his stuff?  She saw something glittering  sitting on top of a stack of papers, and she couldn’t help but to reach to see what it was.

Her bracelet.  Well, Nik’s bracelet.  The one he had given her, and she had thrown in his face after he had opened up to her.  She wished she had never taken it off her wrist that night, and wondered if he would let her have it back.  The papers that were stacked underneath were flipped over, and she picked the top one up.

It was a drawing... of her.  She picked up another, and saw more drawings.  There were drawings of her sleeping, her laughing, one of her staring sadly in the cemetery staring sadly at her father’s grave, another of her with Elena and Bonnie at the grill, and even one of her hunting with Stefan.  If she hadn’t known how he felt about her, she would have thought it creepy, but seeing this now... This man saw everything good in her that she barely saw in herself.

She heard him walking to the door and she dropped the papers and bracelet onto the dresser and turned around, trying to hide what she had been doing.  Nik was standing in the door way with an unreadable expression on his face, blood bags in one hand and wine in the other.  He stayed there for a moment and Caroline tried to search her mind for an excuse.

Instead, a large smile spread across his face as he saw the sparkling bracelet and scattered papers behind her.  “Ah, I see you have discovered my favorite muse... and your bracelet.  While I would love to see it on your wrist again, I hope you will wait until after we have bathed to put it on.”

Caroline’s cheeks burned red, and she turned back to the dresser, unable to look at him as he walked up behind her.  He stood behind her for a moment and looked over her shoulder as he glanced at the papers, then gave her shoulder another kiss and walked into the bathroom with the contents in his hands. He returned after setting them down on the bathroom counter and wrapped his arms around Caroline, pulling her against him as she glanced at his drawings.

“Nik, these are beautiful.”  They truly were.  As she flipped through each one, it was as though he captured how she really felt those days.  The happiness she felt around her friends.  The loneliness she could feel in a crowded room.  The sadness she felt at her father’s grave.  Even the peace she felt in her sleep.  

Klaus reached down and pulled the papers from her hand and set them on the dresser, then tipped her chin up so that she was looking in the mirror.  He was behind her, one arm wrapped around her chest, the other around her stomach, and she had her head against his chest and her hands clinging to his arm over her chest.  They were a beautiful couple.  A powerful couple.  The Alpha and his Queen.

“You are beautiful, Caroline.  I only tried to capture that beauty on paper.”

He then twisted her in his arms so she was looking up at him, and her cheeks were burned red again.  It made his heart race every time he saw her looking like that up at him, as though she were embarrassed of how perfect she was to him.  For him.  Caroline was absolutely perfect.  

He was embarrassed to ask what he wanted to, but he had eternity to get two more drawings from her.  He feared, though, that two drawings wouldn’t be enough, and he would be begging her for all that time to always be his muse.  He had finally sketched her some at the Gilbert house, but after seeing her naked body, he knew that his memory wouldn’t be enough to sketch, or better yet paint, what he wanted to most.

But Caroline could tell that something was on his mind, and she wasn’t going to just let it go.  One of her hands slipped up to his face and caressed his cheek.  “What is it, Nik?”

Klaus just looked down at her and smiled.  “It’s nothing, love.  Come, let’s get you into the bathtub.”

Caroline wasn’t moving and grabbed his hand as he tried to move to the bathroom and pulled him back to her.  “No, Nik.  Something is on your mind.”

Klaus looked back at the papers on the dresser, then let his eyes settle on Caroline.  She was so worried all of a sudden, and all because he wanted to draw her.  “Caroline, I just... Will you let me draw you some time?”

Caroline’s eyes lit up and she laughed.  “You already have.”

Caroline was moving towards the bathroom now, but it was Klaus that stopped their movements this time.  “I mean... naked.  Will you let me draw you naked?  Or paint you?”

Caroline stopped in her tracks.  He wanted to draw her naked?  It was like Jack and Rose.  How many times had she imagined a man drawing her like that?  And now, she was being asked to do that.  She didn’t know if she was more excited or nervous.  

“Ok,” she whispered, then giggled.  

Klaus pulled her tight up against him and ran his thumb over her beautiful lips.  “And your vampire face, Caroline.  The light pouring out of you when you have the veins sprawled across your face, and the blood dripping from your fangs... you’re an artist’s dream.  I don’t think I could even really do your beauty justice, but I want to try.”

Whereas his former request had excited Caroline, this one had her heart stopping.  He thought her Vampire face was beautiful?  She was always so embarrassed of it and tried to not look at herself when the darkness spread across her skin.  He said she still had her light.  The thing that Nik said drew him to her was still there when she was at her darkest.

Caroline jumped into Nik’s arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.  He caught her, and she hugged him tight.  He could never know how much that meant to her.  She felt them moving towards the bathroom as he held her tight, and she pulled away from him and put her feet back on the floor.

“Yes,” she said with a confident smile, and looked at the bathtub.  It was almost completely filled and she turned it off, then took a step in.  It was beautifully hot and she knew her entire body would melt inside.  Nik was at the bathroom counter, filling two glasses with wine and blood.  

When he got to the tub, he handed her the glasses then stepped in and sat down against the back.  He reached up to her and took the glasses, and Caroline sat down in front of him, resting her head against his chest.

“If I had known we would be taking a bath today, I would have gotten candles and flowers for you.  Isn’t that what girls this century enjoy for romance?  I am certain I saw that on one of those romantic movies Rebekah is always watching.”

Caroline laughed at the way he talked about silly romantic comedies, and she took a sip of her blood wine.  It tasted amazing, as though both were a perfect flavoring melting together.

“I would rather not talk about Rebekah right now while we are in the bathtub, Nik.”

Klaus laughed with her this time, and pulled her up against him.  They both melted into the bathtub, soaking their aching muscles.  Sex with her had been amazing, but it was nice to just lay against each other, naked, and not have it be sexual.  The fact they were just soaking in a bath together showed how much more they were.  Never had he taken a bath with another woman, and he made a mental note to buy Caroline every fragrance of bubble bath she desired, along with every candle in the nearest store.  This would be the perfect way to finish every day they spent together for the next eternity.

“Caroline.”

“Mmm?” she moaned as she settled back against him.  Klaus reached forward and took the cup from her hand and set it on the edge of the tub, along with his own.  Caroline then curled slightly in the giant tub so that she was on her side, and nestled herself closer against him.  His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer, and her head settled down on his shoulder.

“About the phone call earlier.”

Caroline just nuzzled herself closer and spread her hand over his chest, rubbing slightly.  “What about it, Nik?  I told them to leave me alone and that I’m finally happy.”

Klaus bent his head slightly and kissed the top of her head, then held her tighter against him.  “I’m not just going to change, Caroline.”

Caroline sighed then tried to pull away to sit up.  Klaus let go of her sadly, and she sat up, facing towards him.  “I know that, and I accept you the way you are.  Big bad hybrid temper and all.”

She was teasing him now, but Klaus knew they had to have a real conversation now, without the light joking and sex interrupting.  “I’m serious, Caroline.  I still drink from humans.  I’m still going to kill.  I’m still going to have to assert my dominance on occasion.  I have a reputation to uphold, and enemies that need to fear me.”

Caroline was staring directly into his eyes, not shying away.  She knew the man that he was.  He had a thousand years of death and blood on his hands, but that didn’t change a single thing.  They had all done terrible things.  She had killed before.  She had drank from humans.  She had used compulsion.  Yes, she was trying to only drink from blood bags and never compel her way out of things, but it still happened from time to time.

“Nik, I drink from a blood bag.  I don’t compel.  I don’t kill unless it is to protect my friends and family.  I’m not going to change either.  And you love me, just the way that I am.  Innocently drinking from blood bags and all.  Does that bother you?”

Klaus’ hand slipped into her hair and he cradled her head softly as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead.  “You’re right, Caroline.  Just the way you are.  It’s the fact you cling to your humanity that draws me to you.  I won’t try to change you.”

Caroline pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes.  “And, I’m drawn to the man that maintains such control, and asserts himself over others, and would do anything for his family, even to just protect them from a possible threat.  I want you just the way you are, although I would appreciate it if you didn’t hurt my friends.”

Klaus stared into her eyes for a moment, then pulled her close.  Caroline braced herself to hear him say that he still had to kill Elena and Jeremy.  They had killed his baby brother.  Damon would likely die as well for trying to protect Elena, and Stefan might join them.  She had chosen Nik, and would stand beside him, but she was scared it would destroy her if he went after them.

“For you, Caroline.  I will show them kindness.  Forgiveness.  Pity. Because of you, Caroline.  I will do it all for you.”

Caroline let out the breath that she had been holding in and started crying.  She clung to him, sobbing, hearing those words.  For her.  He would forgive them for her.  Nik was stroking her back and trying to calm her as she sobbed, clinging to him.  He then sat up further in the tub and held her tighter, just letting her cry.

“I am not a soft man.  But in the past few days, when I am with you, I want to be that man.  For you.  Just for you.  And I’m going to try, for you.  And only with you.”

Caroline cried harder and pulled his face down to kiss hers.  They shared a few sweet kisses and Caroline finally pulled away and brushed away her tears.  Klaus waited for her to say something, scared it wasn’t enough.

“Thank you,” she whispered, then kissed him again on the lips.  “That is more than I could have ever asked for.”

This was the moment where she was supposed to say she loved him.  But she didn’t.  Not yet.  She couldn’t just say it to him.  It wasn’t fair if she didn’t mean it.  But that didn’t mean she didn’t care for him.  Nor did that mean she wasn’t falling for him, because she was.  But this was a forever sort of thing, literally.  And she knew she would get there one day, but not now.

“I’m falling for you,” she whispered, then smiled at him.  “I have been for a while.  I’m not there, yet, but I know I will be.  And I know the man you are.  I will proudly stand by your side, even when heads roll and you must kill those that stand in your way.  I want to know what it’s like to be in love with you, and spend eternity with you.”

Klaus’ smile split into a grin and he pulled her into a tight hug and kiss, letting his lips caress hers then diving his tongue between her teeth.  The water and bubbles sloshed over the edge of the tub, but neither of them cared.  They were too wrapped up in each other.

“That was all I ever wanted, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of follow up to Things I Should Have Said, but also sort of not? There's more to come though, lovelies! One day at a time.
> 
> In other news, this was also the first time that I had ever written smut. Wow.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr, at melanoradrood.tumblr.com.


End file.
